The present invention, relates to a laundry tag (which is also referred to as "laundry ticket) bearing characters, symbols (including bar codes) representative of various items of information on customers, cleaners, garments to be cleaned, which is attached to the garments for inventory from the receipt of the garments at the cleaner to return to the customer, a laundry tag sheet including the tags and a method of production of the same.
The present invention relates in particular to a tag including an elongated substrate, which is provided with an adhesive layer at opposite ends on one side thereof, said tag being attached to an item to be cleaned by being threaded therethrough and by bringing the adhesive layers at opposite ends together so that the tag will become a loop. The item will be dry or water washed while the tag is attached thereto.